The present invention relates to an indicator system for a large round baler and more specifically relates to such a system as applied to a large round baler for monitoring the condition of various functions used in the wrapping of a baler either with twine or with surface wrap materials such as plastic sheeting or net, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,243 granted to Richard W. Koning on Mar., 1987 discloses a mechanism for automatically wrapping a bale with twine, with initiation of the wrapping process being in response to a bale, formed in a bale chamber of the baler, reaching a predetermined size. An indicator system used in conjunction with this baler provided the following signals at the operator station of a towing tractor:
1. A green light, in response to closure of a pair of gate latch switches, to indicate proper closure of the gate.
2. A flashing yellow light, in response to closure of a bale size monitoring switch, to indicate that a bale being formed in the chamber was approaching a predetermined desired size, this signal alerting an operator that the tractor should soon be stopped so as to prevent further crop material from entering the bale chamber.
3. A solid yellow light replacing the flashing yellow light, in response to closure of a twine arm switch, to indicate the beginning of the wrapping process.
4. A red light and buzzer, in response to closure of an oversize bale monitoring switch, to signal an operator that the size of the bale exceeds or is close to exceeding the maximum size for which the baler is designed to make and that the tractor should be stopped in order to avoid damage to the baler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,807 granted to Verhulst et al on Jul. 7, 1987 discloses a surface wrap applying mechanism which is incorporated on a baler having the twine wrap mechanism disclosed in the aforementioned Koning patent such that the same structure for automatically initiating the process for wrapping twine upon a completed bale is used for initiating the process for wrapping a surface wrap upon a completed bale.
The indicator system used in conjunction with the wrapping mechanism disclosed in the aforementioned Koning patent is, of course, somewhat lacking as it does not provide an operator with all of the information desired when wrapping a bale with a surface wrap material. For example, there is no indication of the presence (or absence) of a supply of wrap material nor is there any indication that the wrap material has been properly cut off so as to separate that portion of the material wrapped on a bale from that contained on the supply roll.